Fucking Perfect
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Trina's about to end it all. Why live in a world where you can't be perfect? Songfic. RATED T FOR CUTTING A SUICIDE! I stink at summaries.


**Hey,it's me. CS! I am like,so bored, and it's a Saturday. I got this idea from listening to this song called: Fucking perfect by p!nk. it's a really good song,you should listen to it. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, OR THE SONG BY P!NK!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trina Vega sat in the bathroom,holding a razor to her wrists. She was about to end it. Why? She couldn't take it anymore.

_Made a wrong turn,once or twice,_

She knew she wasn't a 'Perfect' person. She made mistakes,here and there,like everybody.

_Dug my way out,blood and fire,_

She glanced at her with many cuts,Red and sore cuts.

Some were still bleeding.

_Bad decisions,that's alright,welcome to my silly life,_

Sometimes she wondered why she was still here. Still on this cruel earth.

But it was her life. her silly,stupid life.

She had dreams and wishes,just like everybody else.

_Mistreated,misplaced,misunderstood, miss 'No way, it's all good',_

Why she wanted to live no more?

There was a lot of reasons.

People talked about her,badly.

They didn't want to be around her.

They didn't understand her.

They put her down.

It hurt,yes,but she was Trina Vega!

Future singer! beautiful,smart!

At least in _her _eyes she was.

_It didn't slow me down,_

In the eyes of others,she was annoying,talentless,and selfish.

She wasn't like Tori.

Perfect little Tori.

The Talented,beautiful,amazing,kind one.

_That,_ was who Tori was.

Not Trina.

_Mistaken,always second-guessing,underestimated,Look I'm still around,_

They underestimated her. They said she had no talent in her body,she couldn't sing decently to save her life.

They didn't know jack shit.

_Pretty pretty please,don't you ever ever feel, like your less than,fucking perfect?_

She knew she couldn't sing. That she wasn't called the 'Talented' one like Tori.

How did she even get into hollywood arts?

She heard the awful rumors.

1. She had the talent knocked out of her.

2. She gave one of the judges a blow-job.

3. Her parents bribed them to let her in.

And much more stupid stories.

She didn't get into HA like Tori: Sung an awesome song,that touched everyone's hearts with her angelic voice.

Her voice, was far from good,far from perfect.

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like your nothing,your fucking perfect, to me._

Nothing. That's what she was.

Just a nothing. a nobody.

_Your so mean,when you talk,about yourself,you were wrong._

Trina looked at her arms. The cuts. The cuts she had cut into her arms,that explained what she was.

What everyone said she was.

**Stupid.**

**Talentless.  
**

**Annoying.  
**

**Fat.  
**

**Ugly.  
**

**Worthless.  
**

_Change the voices,in your head, make them like you,instead.  
_

_'Why are you even at Holly Wood Arts anyways!'The voices taunted.  
_

_'You have no talent!' Tori once shouted.  
_

_'No one likes you!' Jade yelled.  
_

_'Why can't you be more like Tori!'  
_

She clutched her head,as tears sprang from her eyes.

"Stop!" She moaned. "Just stop!"

**'Why should we?' The voices taunted**

**'You can't get it through your thick skull! YOU HAVE NO TALENT!'  
**

"STOP IT!" She cried,sobbing hard.

_So complicated, look happy you'll make it, filled with so much HATRED,such a tired game,_

She hated hated Tori.

She was just...tired.

Tired of it all.

Of all this pain,sorrow,anger.

_It's enough! I don't know I can think of,chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same,oh!_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel ,like your less than fucking perfect?  
_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing, your fucking perfect to me.  
_

To late. She sliced open her wrists,causing so much blood to gush out.

She couldn't be in a world...where she couldn't be perfect.

**FIN**

* * *

**This oneshot is dedicated to...YO MOMMA!**

**HAHA, Just kidding! ;)  
**

**I got bored and i had alot of sugar,so...yeah. :p  
**

**REVIEW!OR THE BUNNIES WILL COME TO YOU!  
**


End file.
